


restless and wanting

by georgenapity (cleopatraslibrary)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possibly Unrequited Love, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleopatraslibrary/pseuds/georgenapity
Summary: Restless and wanting, Clay leaned back in his computer chair, cupping his erection through his jeans.-Or, Dream has a fantasy.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 267





	restless and wanting

**Author's Note:**

> hullo! this is my first mcyt rpf work. i have quite a few other wips that i'm planning on posting, but this is for my wonderful friend, mikey, who is absolutely a wonderful influence on me.
> 
> enjoy the smut :-)

Restless and wanting, Clay leaned back in his computer chair, cupping his erection through his jeans. He pushed down gently and let out a tiny sigh, letting his eyes flutter shut as George’s little yelps and moans echoed around his head from the recording they’d finished not twenty minutes ago. 

He left the Teamspeak half-mast and ashamed once they were done, but now that he was alone with his fantasies, he was tempted to simply pull out his cock and fuck himself right there at the computer. Clay squeezed himself and bit his lip. No, he knew if he did that, the lingering shame would haunt him the next time he spoke to George on Teamspeak and that was every _day_. _Plus_ , he reasoned with himself, _you can actually take your time, have some fun._

He nodded decisively to himself, before forcing himself to get up. He bent over his desk for a moment, clicking through the running programs on his computer, making sure all of the files were in order, before powering down. He’d take a nap after. Clay might fall out of sync with George and Nick’s sleep schedule, but that was alright; he’d get back into their rhythm soon enough.

Quietly exiting his recording room, he made his way to his bedroom, checking around for Patches when he stuck his head inside. With no sign of the cat, he went inside and shut the door tightly so she couldn’t get inside. 

Clay stepped further inside, pulling open the bottom drawer of his bedside table. He pulled out the lube and a towel, setting them on the bed, before looking over his various toys. He thought of George and unwittingly, his fingers came to mind. Long and dainty with manicured nails and Clay decided he’d stick with the basics – no toys tonight. 

He pushed a hand through his hair and stretched, cracking his back. Then, in a swift motion, he pulled off his hoodie and undershirt, letting them fall on the carpet. He’d worry about it later. Clay ran his fingers down his neck, stroking his collar bones and letting them drift down further, cupping his nipples. He pinched them, hissing quietly as his cock twitched in his trousers. He tweaked them for a bit longer before he couldn’t wait any further, unzipping his jeans and stepping out of them, kicking them to the side. 

Clay grabbed the lube, squirting a liberal amount into his palm before throwing it back onto the bed. He slipped his hand beneath his boxers and grabbed his cock, letting out a guttural groan that had been sitting in his system ever since George had whined, high pitched and breathy, down their call line. He stroked languidly, tugging against the foreskin and swiping his thumb over the slit, shuddering lightly as he pressed down. He squeezed and thought of a warm mouth, lips suckling the underside, wrapping around the head, before frowning. That wasn’t the vision he was going for, now. 

He pulled his hand off his cock and pushed down his boxers, discarding them with the rest of his clothes, before focusing on the bed. He grabbed the towel and laid it in the middle of the bed, and climbed over to it, laying flat on his back.

He stared at his ceiling as he grabbed his length–

No, this wasn’t right either. 

He repositioned, flipping himself over and kneeling on all fours on the towel. The rough grainy texture of the towel rubbed against his skin, and he breathed in and out evenly. He leaned his chest down closer to the bed and propped himself up on his left arm, patting around the comforter for the lube. With a small, “aha!” he grabbed it and uncapped it one-handed, wetting his fingers liberally before reaching behind himself. 

Clay trailed his fingers over his perineum, before settling lightly over his rim. He stretched his arm back a little bit further and rubbed down hard, sinking his first knuckle into his own, slick heat. He moaned into his arm, dribbling onto his skin. 

He could only imagine what he looked like. 

Clay began to pump his finger as he imagined what a sight he must be. He was so warm; he must be flushed head to toe, and he could feel his hair sticking to his skin. He thought of what George would make of him, how he would react to Clay with his ass up, fingering himself open, ready to be taken.

He moaned again and slipped a second finger inside, spreading his fingers slightly as he scissored himself open. He pushed them in hard and pressed them against his walls, just barely grazing his prostate. Even so, his back arched as he tried to push into the touch, whining stupidly as he refused himself the stimulation, instead continuing to thrust his fingers in and out, stretching himself further.

He imagined the phantom touches of George trailing over his sides, imagined sultry whispers and soft kisses pressed against his pine. He pumped harder as Clay thought of George fucking his fingers into him as he slapped him, heating the skin, making him clench. 

He put in another finger and crooked his fingers _right against_ his prostate, keening loudly as he rubbed mercilessly, letting it overwhelm him. He rut in the air, needing any kind of friction against his neglected cock, to no avail. He fucked himself against his fingers, rocking his body back and forth, his heart starting to pound in his chest and the blood rushing in his ears. Clay knew he was close, it would be _so easy_ to just reach beneath him and just to tug on his cock a few times, just pull himself to completion right then–

What’s the fun in that?

He panted against his arm, sweat and drool running down his forearm as he thrust faster, pulling his fingers right to the edge of his rim before shoving them back full force against his prostate. He thought of hands tugging roughly against his sweat-curled hair, a hand wrapping around his throat as he was fucked hard into the mattress, and his arm gave out beneath him, his face planting into the pillow. Clay moaned into the fabric, humiliation burning through him at the position. What he would give for George to walk into the room, for him to see his fingers shoved far up his ass, for him to want him to take and take and _take_ , claiming Clay as his, replacing his fingers with his cock–

With a strangled, muffled cry, Clay came hard, untouched, with his fingers pressed against his prostate. His legs gave out and he ground against the towel, riding out his orgasm, and shaking uncontrollably. 

He panted heavily, feeling his heart beat rapidly against his ribs. His mind fogged hazily and, for a few moments, he let himself imagine what aftercare would be like with George. Left to his euphoria, he yearned.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos appreciated
> 
> much love,  
> lex xx
> 
> EDIT: the beautiful human [mikey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusorx/pseuds/illusorx) i dedicated this to wrote a future fic with married!dnf and some smut continuation! it's super good and you can read it [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641936) thank you all so much for reading and go show him so love <3
> 
> also, if you're interested, my twitter is [ @cleptraslbrary](https://twitter.com/cleptraslibrary) if you want to follow. like i said before, i will be posting more fics in the future so i may announce stuff on there :]  
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
